


Schattenkuss

by bibbit_didit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform, idk what i did there, strange
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schattenkuss

„Corporal!“, Erens Stimme drang nur langsam zu Levi durch, während er bereits genervt den Blick abwandte um dem nervenaufreibenden Fingerschnipsen des Rekruten zu entgehen. Sein nichtssagender Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in offensichtliches Desinteresse. Abwartend sah er Eren an und schnalzte mit der Zunge, als dieser stumm da stand, aber immerhin das Schnipsen eingestellt hatte. 

„Wirst du jetzt reden oder verschwendest du weiter meine Zeit?“

Jäger räusperte sich peinlich berührt und bemühte sich hastig um eine Antwort: „Äh- Ja! Ich meine... Kommandant Smith hat um deine Anwesenheit gebeten.“  
Dem jungen Rekruten kam es für eine Sekunde so vor, als helle sich das Gesicht des Corporals auf, aber es hätte genauso gut eine optische Täuschung sein können. Levi stellte seine Teetasse behutsam ab und erhob sich, hielt jedoch in der Bewegung inne, als er Eren erblickte, der sich nicht von der Stelle rührte.  
Eren hob die Augenbrauen und Levi gab unverständliche Handbewegungen von sich.

„Was stehst du noch hier herum? Du hast sicher irgendetwas zu tun. Putz den Keller oder mach dich sonst irgendwie nützlich“, übersetzte der Corporal das unschöne, vorangegangene Gefuchtel und ordnete seine Haare und richtete seine Krawatte.

Eren musste ihn wohl angestarrt haben, was den Schwarzhaarigen veranlasste, erneut an den Unfall mit der 3d Ausrüstung von letztem Dienstag zu erinnern und an das von Eren verursachte Chaos, und dass er sich besser darauf konzentriere, die große Halle aufzuräumen und dabei möglichst wenig kaputt zu machen. Der Rekrut riss die Augen auf, salutierte schluderig und eilte aus dem Raum, während Levi ein zufriedenes Lächeln unterdrückte und den neutralen Gesichtsausdruck  
beibehielt. 

Mit erhobenem Kinn schritt er die Gänge des Steingebäudes entlang. Ein paar Erst-Jahr-Rekruten salutierten nervös beim Aufeinandertreffen, was der Corporal mit einem Nicken abtat. Auf dem Außenhof angekommen betrachtete er einen Neuling aus der Trainingseinheit, wie er beim Versuch besonders eifrig die Fenster zu putzen, über die Eimer stolperte. Amüsiert hoben sich die Mundwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen leicht, als Erwin neben ihm erschien und seinem Blick folgte, die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen und ebenfalls den Rekruten beobachtend. 

Nach einer kurzen Weile wandte sich Levi dem Blonden zu. „Kommandant?“

Erwins Lächeln wich einem ernsteren Ausdruck, als auch er den Blick vom Neuling abwandte und dem Corporal mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete, ein paar Schritte mit ihm gemeinsam zu tun. 

Sie schlugen den Weg in Richtung Gärten ein und blinzelten in die Sonne, die hoch am Himmel stand und unerbittlich auf sie herabstrahlte, während sie die Uniform unangenehm aufheizte und den sonst so leichten Stoff an der Haut kleben ließ.

„Es geht um die letzte Expedition. Es gibt da ein paar Unstimmigkeiten mit der Formation, für die nächste Expedition möchte ich ein paar Optimierungen vornehmen“, leitete Erwin ein, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Levi hob die Augenbrauen und zog seine Ärmel glatt, bevor er fragte: „Inwiefern bin ich darin involviert?“

„Mir missfällt deine Position vor Eren.“

Der Corporal blieb stehen und sah zum Kommandanten hinauf. Erwin wich seinem Blick aus, bevor er ihn kurzerhand an der Jacke packte und um die Ecke zog.  
Die Jacke knitterte unter seinem festen Griff und der Schatten des Dachs legte sich halb über die Gesichter der beiden Soldaten, welche sich gegenseitig in die Augen sahen. Erwins Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt, seine Schultern hoben und senkten sich in gesteigerter Geschwindigkeit, als das Blau seiner Augen sich intensivierte. Sein Griff wurde grober, als seine Zähne fest aufeinandertrafen und er hervorpresste: „Ich mag einfach nicht, wie viel Zeit Jäger mit dir verbringt.“  
Levis Mund öffnete sich ungläubig, die heftige Reaktion seines Vorgesetzten verunsicherte ihn genug, dass man es ihm ansah. Er legte seine Hände auf Erwins und versuchte dessen Griff zu lösen, aber der Kommandant ließ nicht locker, hielt ihn so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Erwin-“, begann der schmächtige Corporal, als der Kommandant überraschend die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte, seine Lippen gegen die des Schwarzhaarigen drängte und ihn küsste.

Levis Körperspannung verstärkte sich abwehrend, er stieß Erwin von sich. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und ein erschrockener Ausdruck ließ seine Augen gefährlich blitzen, während sein Kopf scheinbar glühte.

„Was fällt dir ein?!“, brach aus ihm heraus. Er fühlte sich eigenartig, benutzt, aber ein Gefühl in seinem Inneren war eher- Er war nicht in der Lage es einzuordnen, aber ihm missfiel der Gedanke dessen, was gerade geschehen war.

Erwin wich seinem anklagenden Blick nicht aus, aber sein Mund verzog sich hilflos zur Andeutung eines Lächelns, als sein Griff sich endlich löste. „Ich schätze, das überschreitet meine Befugnisse als Kommandant“, stammelte er, räusperte sich und sah Levi nicht minder intensiv an. 

„Ob es- Du bist der Meinung- Befugnisse?!“, der Corporal platze fast vor Wut, dass sein Vorgesetzter ihn zu einer derartig heftigen Reaktion gebracht hatte, während Erwin halb über ihm stand, die Hand gegen die Mauer rechts vom Kopf Levis abgestützt, ihn bedrängend einengend, als er das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, das aus ihm herausdrängte. Erst war es leise und glich einem verhaltenen Kichern, nachdem Erwin jedoch weiterhin in Levis Gesicht starrte, wurde es lauter und befreiter. Lachtränen traten ihm in die Augen, während der Schwarzhaarige nach Luft schnappte. 

„Lachst du mich aus?“ – „Nein, aber dein Gesicht-“, der Blonde konnte den Satz nicht beenden, so heftig musste er lachen, als Levi die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Kommandant Smith. Dieses Verhalten ist gänzlich unangebracht und-“, der Corporal stockte und funkelte Erwin wütend an, „Könntest du bitte aufhören zu lachen?! Es ist- U-unangebracht und- Respektlos, verdammt!“

Er ließ sich gegen Erwin sinken, packte ihn grob und sah ihm wütend in die Augen, bevor er sie schloss und den Blonden mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte.

Er war nicht so sanft und vorsichtig wie der vorangegangene und diesmal traf keiner der beiden auf Widerstand und alles was zählte waren die erkundenden Hände des anderen. 

„Ich schätze, Armin schuldet mir fünf Dollar“, hörten Kommandant und Corporal plötzlich eine Stimme und stoben auseinander wie eine aufgescheuchte Schafherde.

„Hanji!“, riefen beide, während diese lachend davonrannte.


End file.
